


Once in the field...

by CitrusMocchi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First fiction, Lime, Love Story, Or citrus haha, POV First Person, Romance, Short Story, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusMocchi/pseuds/CitrusMocchi
Summary: If it is love that stands on top of other things I don't want it... but if it stands as an equal pillar then I will welcome it. This is the story of the never-ending cycle and the struggle to come to a decision. Will the girl learn? Or will she abandon her duties for love?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Once in the field...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
Alrighty, so for a very long time I have been thinking whether or not I should post something (ANYTHING!!). So here I am, finally with at least one thing! It is a short story, true, but its purpose is to show my writing style! I wanted to ask anyone who reads this whether it's actually somehow good or at least readable!
> 
> In the future I am thinking of writing anime fanfiction so it would be great to know where I stand and if it's even going to be worth of my time.
> 
> PS. Just a quick note: I usually don't write in first person (when it comes to writing I usually use 2nd or 3rd)! Today I just felt kind of like writing something different even though I despise fanfictions that are written in first person since it makes me feel like I am reading someone else's (aka author's) story! :')

He spun me around my white silky dress flew through the air easily. The grass tickled the skin of my feet. If it wasn’t for the straw hat on my head the sun heat could have been uncomfortable, but this way it was just perfect. His rough hand held mine as he spun me around like a ballerina. And when he stopped me right in front of him, my face warm with laughter and embarrassment, that same hand caressed my cheek and he smiled. The distance between us grew smaller until it was sealed with a gentle touch of our lips. I couldn’t help it and smiled into the kiss. Andrew did the same which somehow appealed to my restless soul. I giggled and he suddenly pulled away. My laughing ruined the romantic atmosphere he was trying to build up so hard before. But he wasn’t mad. Neither was I.

Andrew and I laughed, in the middle of the wast field, under the bright sun and with wind around us. Then suddenly I felt the rough touch of the dirt under my back. I quickly came to realize that Andrew pushed both of us to the ground. With him on top of me, I felt somehow safe. His hands were on each side of me, caging me, but also creating some sort of wall. It blocked out all of the sounds around us and I only saw him. His chestnut hair slipped past his ears and blocked bits of his brown eyes. He smiled at me in a very suspicious way. It made me think of what he might be up to. Before I could think any more he lowered his head to my neck and gently lapped at my pale skin.

The bolts of electricity danced under and over my skin, giving me the best of feelings. His hands traveled all over my curves and finished their journey on my clothed breasts where his fingers gently moved in the most sensible way. I gave into the feeling and let out a moan. Andrew chuckled from down below. His mouth moved up to my chin where he placed a couple butterfly kisses. It tickled more than it felt good, but since his hands were in the middle of their “business” I couldn’t really say that a little bit of childish distraction was a bad thing. My hands snaked their way up to his head and into his hair where they settled and pulled on those coffee-coloured strands.

His actions quickly rendered me to a complete nothingness as I laid there and screamed in pleasure. My mind then realized how powerless I was. But that didn’t matter, what matter at that moment was that he was there with me. No one could steal him away from me anymore. And with that thought in my mind, our lips met again in a deep kiss. The slippery muscle moved from his mouth to my, exploring it very effectively and his hands, while still being preoccupied with my chest, moved more vigorously. 

Andrew pulled away for a second and gazed down at me. I was a sweaty panting mess, just lying there and trying to collect my thoughts once again. Meanwhile, he leaned back down next to my ear and whispered….

“The final exams are coming...You shall not pass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, the struggle is real.  
This story is inspired by my college life... Sad story :'(
> 
> Well, thanks for reading and have a beautiful day/evening!


End file.
